


ocean eyes

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternative Future - Canon Setting, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Juhyun, sekarang menangani banyak yayasan dengan tangannya. Junmyeon, mengepalai sebuah anak perusahaan agensi. Mereka kira, mereka punya masa depan yang baik berdua. Namun, semua orang memiliki kecemasannya masing-masing.





	1. rainbow veins

**Author's Note:**

> EXO dan Red Velvet adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. Lagu-lagu pada karya ini adalah milik Owl City.

_rainbow veins_

.

We were the crashing whitecaps  
On the ocean  
And what lovely sea-side holiday, away  
A palm tree in Christmas lights  
My emotion  
Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone  
As we spent the day alone

.

Juhyun bukannya tak lagi terbiasa pada kamera dan kilatan lampu kamera—tetapi mendapatinya seperti ini lagi seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya kaget;

sudah seberapa lama ia meninggalkan hal-hal seperti ini?

Seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya dan Junmyeon. Junmyeon keluar lebih dahulu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Juhyun menyambut tangan Junmyeon sembari mengangkat gaun merahnya sebelum turun dari mobil. Matanya langsung bereaksi begitu mendapati banyaknya cahaya dari kamera-kamera yang menunggu mereka di sekeliling karpet merah. _Gala dinner_ yang kali ini tidak main-main, rupanya. Desas-desus bahwa orang sekelas Sekretaris Jenderal PBB dan presiden organisasi-organisasi amal tingkat dunia juga diundang sepertinya benar.

Juhyun menggandeng tangan Junmyeon yang berjalan pelan-pelan di atas karpet merah. Lelaki itu berhenti sesekali untuk berpose dan menyapa beberapa orang. Juhyun mendapati orang-orang di balik penjaga dan pewarta di sisi lain karpet meneriakkan nama “Irene!” berkali-kali. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka, merasa cukup terharu karena meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, masih ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama tersebut.

Perempuan itu diam-diam merasa bersyukur karena gelaran karpet merahnya tak terlalu panjang. Di ujung sana, ada tangga menuju gedung. Junmyeon membantu mengangkatkan gaunnya saat ia kelupaan harus melakukannya—ia begitu terburu-buru ingin tiba ke dalam gedung dan menjauhi sinar yang menyilaukan ini.

“Tuan Kim Junmyeon,” seseorang menyapa mereka di pintu dan menyalami Junmyeon. Juhyun hanya pernah melihat wajah orang ini di foto dalam sebuah agenda kerja sama milik Junmyeon, itu pun jika ia tidak salah ingat. Pria blasteran itu pun beralih pada Juhyun, “Nyonya Kim?”

Juhyun tersenyum simpul sambil membalas jabatan tangan itu, “Bae Juhyun.” Ia merasakan tatapan Junmyeon ke arahnya, tetapi ia pura-pura tak tahu.

Orang itu tampak merasa sedikit canggung, tetapi dia tak membiarkannya lama-lama. “Ah, baiklah. Mari. Kolega-kolega saya sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Kim. Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan bersama.”

Juhyun kira Junmyeon akan membiarkannya berjalan di belakang, tetapi ternyata lelaki itu meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah meja dan Junmyeon hanya melepaskannya ketika mereka harus menjabat tangan orang-orang yang baru.

* * *

Ketika musik jazz itu mulai dikumandangkan, Junmyeon pun berdiri.

“Mau berdansa bersamaku, Nona?”

Juhyun tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pelan punggung tangan Junmyeon yang diarahkan padanya. “Tanpa kautanyai seperti itu pun aku mau.”

Junmyeon dengan mudah membawa Juhyun ke tengah lantai dansa, gerakannya lihai seperti bertahun-tahun dahulu, saat tari dan vokal masih jadi satu-satunya dunia mereka. Juhyun tersenyum penuh arti. “Masih seperti dulu, eh, Tuan Kim?”

“Hal-hal yang kita lalui bertahun-tahun tak mungkin menguap begitu saja, Nyonya Bae.” Namun Junmyeon kemudian konsisten dengan irama yang lembut, sesuai dengan lagu yang diputarkan. Sesekali ia membiarkan Juhyun yang mengendalikan tarian. “Kau terlihat capek,” tambahnya lagi, setelah mengamati Juhyun dari wajah hingga separuh tubuhnya.

“Dua jam di pesawat hanya kuhabiskan dengan tidur.” Juhyun mengangkat bahu. “Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar capek.”

“Kita punya banyak hal untuk dibagi bersama,” kata Junmyeon. “Dua minggu tidak melihatmu, rasanya lama sekali.”

Juhyun tertawa kecil. “Sekarang kau tidak kangen lagi, ‘kan?”

Junmyeon maju, menempelkan kening mereka. “Bagaimana jika kubilang masih?”

Juhyun menatapnya sambil menggenggam sisi kanan wajah Junmyeon, tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka hanya berdansa hingga larut, dan Juhyun terkantuk-kantuk dan bersandar pada bahu Junmyeon.

* * *

Juhyun sedang melipat pakaiannya ketika Junmyeon akhirnya memasuki kamarnya. “Aku berhasil dapat tiketnya!”

Juhyun mengangkat alisnya sembari memasukkan pakaian lain ke dalam koper. “Lalu kau akan berangkat ke Seattle lewat Vienna? Tiket dari sana bagaimana?”

“Itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting aku bisa ikut ke Vienna barang sehari atau dua hari.”

Perempuan itu menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia bergumam, “Dasar.”

Junmyeon mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di punggung kursi. “Yang benar saja, tidak sampai sehari bertemu denganmu, kita harus berpisah lagi? Sebisaku aku akan mengikuti ke mana kau pergi. Aku ambil barang-barangku dulu!”

“Yang di lemari sini tidak cukup?” Juhyun setengah berteriak, Junmyeon sudah terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya, dan wanita itu mendengar bunyi kunci mobil yang diambil dari wadahnya di nakas di luar sana.

“Hanya tinggal dua lembar! Aku perlu cukup banyak untuk di Seattle—kabarnya cuaca agak jelek di sana! Musim semi dengan beberapa badai tak terduga, dengar-dengar begitu.”

“Hati-hati di jalan!” Juhyun masih penasaran. Dibukanya lemari besar, dua baris khusus untuk pakaian-pakaian Junmyeon memang hanya menyisakan dua lembar pakaian kaos tipis. Secara teknis mereka memang _belum_ tinggal bersama, tetapi Junmyeon punya sisi khusus di lemari milik Juhyun dan Juhyun sendiri punya kabinet sendiri di kamar Junmyeon yang luas di rumahnya sana.

Junmyeon ternyata meninggalkan setelan resminya yang tadi dia pakai untuk ke acara gala. Juhyun merapikannya, menaruhnya di sisi lain tempat tidur agar Junmyeon ingat membawanya nanti pagi saat mereka berangkat. Acara-acaranya di Amerika Serikat pasti membutuhkan benda-benda seperti ini.

Pukul dua pagi, akhirnya Juhyun memutuskan untuk tidur. Sayup-sayup ia dengar Junmyeon datang sebelum ia terlelap, ia biarkan saja. Lelaki itu bisa mengurus keperluannya sendiri. Lagipula penerbangan mereka pukul satu siang, ia punya banyak waktu untuk Junmyeon nanti.

* * *

Ini bukan kali pertama Juhyun datang ke Vienna. Seringkali acara amal berbasis dunia diadakan di sini, baik yang bekerja sama dengan anak-anak organisasi PBB, atau sekadar pertemuan antarorganisasi dari berbagai negara atau benua. Sebagai wanita yang sekarang mengepalai beberapa yayasan di Korea Selatan maupun Jepang, baik yang miliknya sendiri maupun _joint_ , kota ini tidak asing baginya.

Namun bagi Junmyeon, tempat ini terlalu menarik sampai-sampai mengalahkan rasa capeknya. Sebelas jam penerbangan, lalu selisih waktu tujuh jam yang sepertinya cukup mampu membuat seseorang _jet lag_ , sama sekali tidak berefek padanya. Satu jam setelah beres-beres di hotel, senja itu, Junmyeon langsung mengajaknya keluar. “Aku harus ke Amerika besok pagi-pagi,” katanya, yang berhasil mendapatkan tiket termurah Vienna-New York hanya di hari esok, “kau tidak capek, ‘kan? Ayo kita bersenang-senang.”

Juhyun tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Ia sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu tidur sejak malam setelah gala, kemudian separuh lebih dari penerbangan ia habiskan untuk terlelap, maka waktu-waktu seperti inilah yang memang untuk Junmyeon.

Lelaki itu kembali seperti usia dua puluhannya, saat mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain sebagai Irene dan Suho. Dia mengambil banyak foto, baik dirinya sendiri, langit yang meredup dan kota yang semakin hidup, Juhyun secara _candid_ , dan yang paling membuat Juhyun ‘terharu’ adalah foto tangan mereka berdua, dengan cincin pertunangan pada jari manis berlatar gedung-gedung Vienna.

Juhyun berterima kasih pada perubahan. Dengan adanya itu, mereka bisa mendapatkan kebebasan. Juhyun tidak menyesali apapun, ketika ia bisa menikmati waktu untuknya sendiri tanpa ada yang memata-matai atau mengarahkan kamera pada mereka berdua.

“Hei. Baguslah.”

“Kenapa?”

Junmyeon berjalan ke hadapannya. “Ekspresimu yang begitu bisa sedikit menutupi efek mata pandamu.”

“Sebegitu parahnya, ya?” Juhyun menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah matanya. Ia tidak memakai riasan apa-apa, jadi pasti sangat tampak di mata Junmyeon.

“Selama di Jepang dan Beijing, kurang tidur, ya?”

“Yeah … pekerjaan.”

“Kalau kau tidak kuat melakukannya sendiri, Juhyun-ah, aku bisa membantumu. Sebagai pemilik—”

Juhyun menggoyangkan telunjuknya di udara. “Jangan, jangan. Karena sebagai pemiliklah, kau harus melakukan yang terbaik di tempatmu sendiri. Aku juga begitu. Ini risiko.”

Ekspresi Junmyeon menjadi sendu. Juhyun ingin sekali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya agar Junmyeon tersenyum seperti di awal mereka berjalan-jalan tadi.

“Aku akan melakukannya sebisaku. Ini bukan saat dan tempat untuk menyerah. Aku masih bisa.”

“Berbagi bersamaku bukan berarti menyerah.” Junmyeon pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Juhyun. “Itu artinya masih sama: kita berjuang bersama-sama.”

“Saat ini, berjuang sama-sama di tempat milik kita masing-masing dulu, oke? Tenang saja, Junmyeon-ah, aku masih kuat melakukannya. Kau akan jadi yang pertama tahu jika aku memerlukan bantuan seperti yang kautawarkan.”

“Janji, ya?”

Juhyun mengangguk dengan pasti. “Tentu saja.”

Junmyeon mengecup keningnya. “Semangat, ya! Ayo, ingin minum kopi atau makan besar?”

Juhyun tersenyum bangga. “Beri aku kejutan.”

Junmyeon menarik tangan Juhyun, matanya nyaris tenggelam karena senyumannya yang begitu lebar.

* * *

Mereka mendapat tempat di luar, di teras sebuah restoran yang menjual berbagai olahan sosis yang mengklaim diri mereka khas Vienna dan mempunyai citarasa khas. Kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan dekat mereka makan tak juga berkurang, sementara itu pejalan kaki jadi lebih sedikit.

Juhyun mulai merasa lelah, beberapa bagian tubuhnya sakit. Ia tidak mendapatkan hari libur yang benar-benar kosong untuk dirinya sendiri (—atau bersama Junmyeon) selama hampir dua minggu. Jam tidurnya juga tidak teratur, kapan ia bisa memejamkan mata maka saat itulah ia akan mencoba tidur. Ia bolak-balik Beijing-Shanghai-Tokyo-Beijing untuk mengurus yayasan-yayasan yang bekerja sama dengannya dan yang ia bawahi, menyita waktunya sampai ia benar-benar lupa soal libur.

Namun tidak ia biarkan Junmyeon tahu. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk mereka berdua, Junmyeon juga membutuhkannya, sehingga ia memilih untuk menikmatinya.

“Ingin kubawakan sesuatu dari Amerika?”

“Beri aku kejutan.” Juhyun pun nyengir.

“Suka sekali kejutan belakangan ini, hm, Juhyun-ah?”

“Seru saja saat kita tahu kita akan dapat hal yang menyenangkan, tapi tidak tahu apa itu. Antara tahu dan tidak.”

“Itu terdengar seperti teori Kucing Schrödinger?” Junmyeon kemudian tertawa. “Baiklah. Tunggu saja.”

“Pukul berapa penerbanganmu?”

“Pukul tujuh.” Junmyeon menyuap sepotong besar sosis. “Terlalu pagi, ya? Ya … aku juga ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu, tapi, begitulah.”

“Sibuk di dunia masing-masing tidak berarti kita tidak akan punya waktu berdua, ‘kan?” Juhyun menghibur, meski ia sendiri merasa kurang nyaman.

“Ya, Juhyun-ah, mari kita habiskan semalaman ini di sini.” Junmyeon menyandarkan dirinya sebentar di kursinya. “Habiskan waktu untuk kita sendiri.”

Mereka berjalan-jalan berkeliling setengah Vienna hingga larut malam, bergandengan tangan, mengambil foto bersama, menikmati cahaya buatan, merasa aman dari dunia luar. 


	2. dear vienna

_dear vienna_

.

Dear Vienna, are you singing?  
Dear Vienna, are you swinging?  
Dear Vienna, we were happy like the shades of May when we got carried away

I was so far out of place  
Watching those stars in outer space  
Cuz I am so far from where you are

.

Juhyun agak kaget, salah satu pembicara dari UNICEF yang menyambut mereka ternyata orang Korea. Ia melihat sekali lagi ke daftar pembicara di jadwal tertulis yang dibagikan pada semua peserta. _Claudia Lee_. Pantas saja.

Dan setelah diamat-amati lagi, Juhyun merasa pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat di lain kesempatan. Namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Barangkali orang yang pernah satu panggung dengannya? Ia tidak ingat ada seseorang yang bernama Claudia di lini idol yang pernah ia kenal. Mungkin berbeda angkatan? Rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin. Jika ia merasa mengenalnya pasti ia pernah bertemu dengannya di panggung yang sama.

Ia menyerah di tengah-tengah usahanya. Tepat ketika perempuan itu turun panggung, pandangan mereka berserobok. Perempuan itu tersenyum. Juhyun awalnya ragu apakah perempuan itu memandang padanya, tetapi akhirnya ia balas juga.

_Berarti perempuan itu juga mengenalku_.

* * *

Juhyun meninggalkan konter itu dengan terburu-buru, baru menyadari betapa banyaknya orang yang mengantri di belakangnya. Ia datang saat masih sepi, tetapi hanya selama ia menunggu pesanannya, rupanya orang-orang datang berbondong-bondong. Di antaranya ia melihat beberapa orang yang tadi satu ruangan dengannya.

Baru saja ia keluar dari kafe hotel itu, seseorang keluar dari lift, menuju arah yang sama dengannya, arah keluar hotel.

Claudia Lee.

“Hallo,” sapa Juhyun dengan formal, mencoba dengan bahasa Jerman yang sudah tidak terlalu asing baginya karena sering bolak-balik Swiss-Austria-Korea demi acara amal.

“ _Annyeong_ ,” perempuan itu segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Juhyun yang agak kaget, “panggil saja Soyeon. Kita berasal dari tempat yang sama, jadi, lebih baik pakai bahasa ibu saja. Agar seperti kembali ke rumah.”

“Oh, baiklah. Juhyun.” Juhyun membalas jabat tangan itu dengan ringan hati.

“Aku mengenalmu. Bae Juhyun, ‘kan? Atau—Irene. Tapi kurasa kau sudah berhenti menggunakan nama itu.”

Juhyun sempat terdiam dan hampir berhenti. Ia memang pernah menjadi seseorang yang selalu disorot, tetapi ini di luar dugaannya. Beberapa tahun mencoba untuk bersembunyi di bayang-bayang ternyata tidak cukup. Masih ada orang-orang yang mengenalinya.

“Sendirian saja? Tidak bersama Junmyeon?”

Juhyun tidak siap dikejutkan berkali-kali secara beruntun seperti ini. Ia menenangkan diri dengan menyeruput kopinya yang sempat terlupakan. “Dia sudah pergi ke Seattle. Ada acara di sana.”

“Oh, ya, aku tahu. Seharusnya aku juga datang ke sana, acara yang sama, tapi yang di sini lebih penting.”

Juhyun mengingat-ingat acara apa saja yang harus dihadiri Junmyeon. Pertemuan beberapa pemimpin agensi Korea Selatan untuk _joint project_ bersama dengan studio milik Amerika Serikat, janji dengan kolega untuk membina _trainee_ di sana, kemudian penandatanganan MoU dengan sebuah agensi untuk akting. Soyeon pasti bagian dari salah satunya.

Perempuan ini adalah orang (sangat) penting. Juhyun begitu terusik untuk bertanya, tetapi ia masih merasa sangat segan.

“Sekarang mudah, ya, punya hubungan dengan sesama artis. Saat aku dulu, pacaran dengan seorang _trainee_ saja paniknya bukan main.”

Juhyun mulai curiga. Namun ia berpura-pura untuk tidak terbawa suasana, “Kami sudah bukan artis lagi. Begitu lebih mudah.”

“Tapi, Juhyun-ssi, sekali figur publik, tetap figur publik, ‘kan? Kamera pasti tetap mengikuti ke mana-mana.”

Juhyun teringat pada karpet merah dua hari yang lalu. Soyeon tidak salah.

“Ah, baiklah, nanti kita mengobrol lagi, ya, jika ada waktu. Aku mau ke sana dulu. Senang mengobrol denganmu, Juhyun-ssi.”

“Ya, Soyeon-ssi. Hati-hati.”

* * *

Kedua kalinya Juhyun menelepon Junmyeon saat ia duduk di kursi yang sama dengan tempat mereka berdua bersantai petang kemarin, tak ada jawaban juga.

Selalu seperti ini setiap kali mereka sibuk. Dua minggu sebelumnya, seminggu yang sebelumnya lagi, hari-hari di belakang sana saat mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan di tangan masing-masing, saling menghubungi adalah kesempatan yang langka, yang cuma bisa dibayar saat mereka bertemu. Tak heran Junmyeon selalu antusias dan menjadi dua kali lipat lebih ceria di tiap kali mereka bertemu. Tak pernah mau pulang atau tidur lebih dahulu.

Mereka sibuk dengan dunia sendiri-sendiri—selalu seperti itu.

Juhyun mengakhiri gelas kedua kopinya dengan kecemasan yang tiba-tiba membuncah: selama mereka terpisah, apa saja yang telah Junmyeon lakukan?

Ia pernah ditakuti oleh pertanyaan seperti ini, tetapi setelah melihat orang seperti Soyeon ia menjadi dua kali lipat lebih takut. Ditambah lagi dengan kecurigaan tentang siapa Soyeon.

Juhyun mendongak. Tidak ada bintang yang bisa dilihat, semuanya tertutupi oleh gelombang cahaya hangat dari kota. Juhyun menghela napas. Junmyeon terasa sangat jauh darinya, berkali-kali lipat jarak yang ada.

“Kita bertemu lagi di sini, rupanya.”

Juhyun langsung secara refleks duduk tegak pada kursi panjang tersebut. Soyeon lagi, datang dengan dua tas karton besar. “Senang menemukan teman untuk bicara.”

“Hello.” Juhyun mengangguk. “Silakan.”

“Sedang menyusun proposal, ya?” Soyeon mengedikkan dagu pada tablet dan kibor tanpa kabel di pangkuan Juhyun. “Ayolah, santai saja. Nikmati malam Vienna. Kalian masih punya waktu satu minggu.”

“Aku terbiasa melakukan semuanya sedikit-sedikit.” Juhyun menyibukkan diri dengan mengetik beberapa kalimat pembuka, yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. “Supaya bisa membagi waktu.”

“Hmm, semua orang punya cara bekerja yang berbeda-beda. Aku tidak mengganggumu, ‘kan? Aku bisa pulang ke hotel kalau—”

“Oh, tidak, tidak, aku bisa mengerjakan beberapa hal sekaligus. Lagipula, jarang-jarang bisa bertemu seseorang dari tempat yang sama di tempat seperti ini, hm?”

“Benar sekali.” Soyeon pun meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas trotoar. “Apa kabar Junmyeon? Kalian sudah berhubungan cukup lama, ‘kan, kalau tidak salah?”

“Baik-baik saja ... sibuk seperti biasa. Dan, yeah, dua tahun. Dari mana kautahu?”

“Tidak sesulit itu mengejar ketertinggalan berita meski tidak lagi berada di Korea. Apalagi jika kalian adalah mantan idol. Berita kalian masih di mana-mana.”

Juhyun merasa tak perlu diyakinkan akan hal itu.

“Kukira kalian sudah menikah.”

“ _Belum_ ,” Juhyun menanggapi dengan rasa hambar. “Belum ada rencana. Junmyeon masih berusaha membangun anak perusahaan itu. Induk perusahaan adalah agensi tempat kami bernaung dahulu, mereka punya banyak tuntutan dan standar yang sesuai dengan nama dan reputasi mereka. Junmyeon memegang banyak tanggung jawab.”

“Dan kau bukanlah salah satu tanggung jawab itu? Dasar Kim Junmyeon.” Soyeon menggeleng-geleng. “Maaf, bicaraku memang agak blak-blakan, terbiasa seperti itu setiap kali aku menemukan pihak yang menggeser kepentingan anak-anak dan orang yang membutuhkan.”

Juhyun akhirnya mengerti mengapa orang ini karirnya bagus dan menanjak cepat. Dia tak main-main dalam menilai maupun mengungkapkan apa yang dia inginkan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih sering pikir-pikir dan menekankan empati besar. 

“Junmyeon memang tidak berubah. Bisa memegang banyak hal, begitu berhati-hati dan banyak pertimbangan. Namun itu bagus, kok. Kurasa walaupun dia mengulur waktu, dia tetap konsisten. Buktinya kalian bisa bertahan selama dua tahun dengan cara ini, ‘kan?”

“Kau kendengarannya sangat mengenal Junmyeon, Soyeon-ssi.”

“Tentu saja.” Soyeon menumpukan kakinya di atas kaki yang lain, lantas bersandar dengan nyaman di kursi sambil menikmati pemandangan jalan yang luas. “Kami pernah dekat saat di sekolah. Saat dia masih jadi _trainee_.”

Juhyun tahu dugaannya hampir benar. Ada titik-titik kejujuran yang bisa dihubungkan dengan mudah, walaupun Soyeon mencoba membuatnya tersembunyi. Kenyataan itu tercecer di antara cerita-ceritanya. Juhyun hanya tinggal memungutinya dan mencocokkannya.

“Tapi, Juhyun-ssi, berhati-hatilah. Saat hubungan sudah berumur lama, sisanya adalah kebiasaan. Namun jika kebiasaan itu mulai tersingkir dari kehidupan sehari-hari karena kesibukan—maka akan sulit untuk dipertahankan. Aku dan mantan suamiku berpisah gara-gara hal itu.”

Juhyun berkedip cepat. Saat tersadar, ia segera berkata, “Oh, aku turut sedih mendengarnya.”

“Tidak apa-apa—aku sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa pula menjalankan semuanya tanpa pertimbangan dari seorang laki-laki.”

Juhyun merasakan kelegaan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

“Tapi aku yakin Junmyeon bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku mengenalnya. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu ... bahwa kadang-kadang ada lelaki yang tidak lagi bisa mentolerir hilangnya kebiasaan itu dan membuat-buat alasan ... dan baginya kau tak berhak memperjuangkan sesuatu di luar hubungan kalian. Apalagi memperjuangkan hak orang banyak seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang.”

Juhyun mulai menangkap keseriusan Soyeon. Karir dan _passion_ -nya telah merasuk ke kehidupan, sehingga dalam obrolan seperti ini pun dia menyisipkan pesan-pesan. Juhyun sudah sering menemukan orang-orang yang seperti ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka begitu berapi-api.

“Baginya perempuan hanya perlu memperjuangkan soal hubungan. Sempit sekali.”

Juhyun merasa nalurinya benar lagi. Soyeon benar-benar menghayati perannya.

“Duh, maaf, aku jadi terbawa. Sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal lain saja—sepertinya aku malah membuatmu takut,” simpulnya sambil terkekeh, “bicarakan tentang pekerjaanmu saja. Kau aktif di yayasan, ya?”

“Benar.” Mood Juhyun menjadi lebih baik. “Aku mendirikan yang pertama di Seoul. Awalnya berbasis konseling, karena aku banyak melihat junior-junior di dunia idol begitu tertekan dengan kehidupan yang penuh sorotan itu—baik yang sudah aktif di panggung atau _trainee_. Lalu meluas ke Jepang dengan tujuan yang sama.”

“Wow, antarnegara, rupanya.”

“Dan ke bidang lain,” tambah Juhyun. “Yayasan untuk anak-anak dan remaja yang mengalami gangguan psikologis juga. Baru-baru ini aku menjalin kerja sama dengan yayasan serupa yang berbasis di Beijing dan Shanghai. Hong Kong—tampaknya sebentar lagi.”

“Junmyeon pasti bangga sekali padamu. Kita bisa berbagi, omong-omong. Kau bisa berbagi kesulitannya—mungkin pengalamanku bisa membantu.”

“Hm ... yang paling mendasar sebenarnya adalah perbandingan yang kurang setara. Di yayasanku, lebih banyak perempuan yang merasa tertekan karena suasana dunia idol. Baik selama _trainee_ , karena merasa direndahkan oleh pelatih lelaki ... atau serangan komentar seksis yang menekan mereka. Tapi tidak jarang juga, menurut survey yang kuamati, komentar perempuan yang menjatuhkan sesama perempuan masih sering ditemukan.”

“Ah, itu memerlukan waktu diskusi panjang, Juhyun-ssi. Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?”

* * *

Junmyeon baru meneleponnya saat ia beranjak tidur.

“Maaf baru bisa menghubungi sekarang. Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

“Baik-baik saja.”

“Baguslah. Makanan di hotel ini tidak cocok di lidahku. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya ....”

“Jangan melewatkan makan, lho.”

“Tenanglah, aku tetap makan, tetapi menu dari luar.”

“Jangan sering-sering,” Juhyun menjeda sesaat, “omong-omong, Junmyeon-ah ....”

“Ya, kenapa?”

“Siapa itu Claudia Lee—atau, Lee Soyeon?”

Detik-detik sebelum Junmyeon menjawab terasa begitu lama bagi Juhyun.


	3. hello seattle

_hello seattle_

.

Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse  
Throwing beams of bright lights  
Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun  
Taking heed for everyone

...

Take me above your light  
Carry me through the night  
Hold me secure in flight  
Sing me to sleep tonight

.

“Lee Soyeon ... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

“Kami bertemu di panel yang sama. Dan katanya dia juga seharusnya berada di sana, di acara yang sama denganmu.”

“Claudia Lee. Aku pernah mendengar namanya di _circle_ ini, tapi tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Rupanya benar dia juga membawahi salah satu agensi, ya.” Junmyeon pun berdeham. “Mantan pacarku saat sekolah dulu.”

Junmyeon mengira Juhyun akan diam, atau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya waspada, tetapi perempuan itu hanya tertawa.

“Sudah kuduga. Orangnya baik, ya.”

“Dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu, ya? Atau mengomentari pakaianmu. Apapun itu. Dia memang seperti itu orangnya.”

“Memang begitu. Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan.”

“Katakan saja, Juhyun-ah, jika itu mengganggumu.”

“Tidak mengganggu. Aman, tenang. Aku bicara banyak padanya soal proyek-proyek dan keadaan di yayasan.”

“Orangnya memang pintar. Kau bisa bertanya banyak hal padanya jika kau mau ... dan tidak cemburu.” Junmyeon sengaja menurunkan suaranya di bagian akhir. Namun jika menilai mood Juhyun beberapa menit belakangan, ia rasa ia tidak perlu takut.

“Tidak, tentu saja. Kenapa harus?” Walaupun begitu, hati Juhyun sedikit tercubit. Dia sempat merasakannya sebentar, tetapi semua itu sudah berlalu. “Omong-omong, sori, ya. Aku sudah di tempat tidur. Besok akan ada tur ke beberapa yayasan, sebagian di luar kota.”

“Selamat malam. Jangan lewatkan sarapan, Sayang.”

(Juhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Junmyeon sengaja mengubah cara panggilannya di akhir.)

* * *

Banyak orang yang berbicara di latar belakang, tetapi telinga Junmyeon masih bisa fokus pada para pria di hadapannya, yang mencandai salah seorang dari mereka.

Mereka sedang _break_ dari sebuah pertemuan. Junmyeon, seperti biasa, mencoba membaur untuk membiasakan diri. Ia ikut minum bersama mereka, sesekali menyahut pembicaraan ala pria seperti ini.

Hingga topik pembicaraan itu disetir secara tak sengaja oleh salah satu dari mereka, “Kapan kau melamar pacarmu? Dasar pengecut!”

Junmyeon meraas dicubit. Ia bahkan berhenti minum di tengah-tengah. Matanya dengan waspada memandangi satu per satu orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Sejauh ini masih sedikit aman—mungkin mereka semua tidak begitu mengenal Suho hingga ke bagian terkecil kehidupannya.

“Hei, pengecut bagaimana? Kami merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kami sering bertemu, sudah satu rumah, apa artinya sumpah di hadapan hakim kalau begitu? Cinta adalah kebiasaan bagi kami. Apa urusan kalian?”

“Rasanya beda, tahu. Apa-apaan kau ini. Setelah menikah, tentu saja akan ada hal yang berbeda. Minimal, kau menyegarkan suasana. Kebiasaan memang tetap ada, tetapi pasti ada hal yang,” dia menjeda kalimatnya dengan membuat sepasang tanda kutip imajiner di udara, “lebih menyegarkan.”

Seseorang menyahut lagi, “Cinta adalah kebiasaan? Hah, polos. Setelah terbiasa, kau lama-lama akan bosan. Dia benar.” Dia menyenggol yang bicara sebelumnya dengan tangannya yang memegang gelas karton. “Harus disegarkan dengan tema pernikahan. Pernikahan mungkin bagimu terdengar kuno—tapi manfaatnya masih banyak, bodoh.”

Junmyeon mundur perlahan. Masyarakat dan sifat judgmental mereka. Menghakimi. Kadang-kadang ia merasa ngeri.

Namun, sebagai pihak yang tersindir, rasanya masih pahit di lidahnya, menusuk di telinganya. _Apa selama ini ia memang pengecut?_

Lekas-lekas ia menjauh dari lingkaran itu. Penilaiannya sudah cukup. Sifat-sifat mereka sudah kelihatan. Junmyeon sudah bisa menciptakan tembok pembatas yang bagus: ia hanya akan berurusan dalam konteks bisnis dengan mereka.

Seattle sedang sibuk-sibuknya di jam tersebut. Orang-orang beramai-ramai istirahat makan siang, pejalan kaki memenuhi garis penyeberangan dan mobil-mobil merayap. Di sembilan jam lebih cepat dari tempat ini, barangkali Juhyun sudah selesai berkeliling. Ia segan untuk menelepon, maka ia biarkan saja. Sudah sering seperti ini, hari-hari dihabiskan tanpa kabar atau basa-basi seperti masa awal mereka bersama.

Sambil memandangi denyut kota yang masih begitu cepat, Junmyeon kembali jauh ke belakang, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Teman-teman mereka, walaupun mereka masih bersama, memilih jalannya masing-masing, pun Juhyun, yang memilih untuk berkarir di belakang layar. Menyokong mereka yang begitu dekat dengan dunia panggung, yang membutuhkan bantuan. Sementara dirinya, tujuh tahun setelah menyelesaikan kewajiban militernya, mundur perlahan. Sesekali ia masih bernyanyi, tetapi ia mendapat kepercayaan lain. Ekspansi perusahaan membutuhkan lebih banyak tangan, dan Junmyeon pun menjawab panggilan itu.

Mereka berdua disatukan oleh satu ide: mereka ingin melihat dunia keartisan dari kacamata yang berbeda. Dirinya, dari sisi manajemen dan pengelolaan berbagai sumber daya dan menyatukannya—sementara Juhyun ingin membangun fondasi psikologis bagi mereka yang ingin mengejar impian. Mereka sama-sama berpikir bahwa ide satu sama lain itu menarik, sehingga mereka semakin sering bertemu untuk membicarakannya. Hingga, di suatu malam yang senyap di musim dingin Tokyo yang masih cukup ramah, Junmyeon mengutarakan harapannya;

_maukah kau jadi kekasihku?_

Dengan media yang tak lagi menyorot mereka, Juhyun rasa dia tak perlu membuat banyak pertimbangan. Juhyun langsung mengiyakannya di detik berikutnya, dengan kesepakatan bahwa mereka akan sama-sama jadi orang sibuk ke depannya dan mereka harus saling memaklumi.

Junmyeon pikir semua akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Tapi ia merasa tertohok lagi oleh pernyataan yang masih bisa ia dengar dengan jernih barusan,

 _setelah terbiasa, lama-lama kau akan bosan_.

Bagaimana jika ia bosan dengan Juhyun—dan menjalani semuanya dengan kedataran, tidak ada lagi rasa manis?

(Ia menenggak kopinya tiga kali. Di lidahnya, rasanya jadi lebih pahit daripada semula.)

* * *

Sore Seattle membenarkan ramalan cuaca yang agak jelek. Pesisir sedang dihadang badai kecil, warga diminta waspada karena keadaan cuaca yang bisa berubah tiba-tiba.

Junmyeon berkeras kepala berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan. Mengamati pernak-pernik yang dijual, aksesoris, hingga merk lokal tas-tas dan baju yang ditata semarak di balik etalase kaca yang lebar-lebar. Juhyun mungkin akan menyukai sebagian dari benda-benda ini, jika ia meluangkan waktu untuk memilih.

Namun batinnya masih terusik.

Ia semakin jarang bertemu Juhyun. Kesibukan makin menciptakan jurang. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka jatuh dan tak kembali?

Frasa-frasa _bagaimana jika_ itu tidak berhenti mengusiknya dari tadi siang, beragam macamnya. Kadang pertanyaan yang sama berputar berulang kali di sekitar kepalanya, membuat fokusnya goyah.

Bagaimana jika ia memang pengecut atau tidak bisa bermanis-manis ria lagi dengan Juhyun?

Ia berputar balik. Semakin jauh berjalan, semakin kacau pikirannya. Ia begitu gerah ingin menelepon Juhyun untuk mendistraksi dirinya (dan barangkali ia akan menemukan jawaban yang lain hanya dengan bicara pada perempuan itu), tetapi sembilan jam di depan sana sudah pasti adalah jam tidur Juhyun.

(Bagaimana jika kebiasaan di antara mereka ini adalah hal yang mengubah mereka menjadi orang yang berbeda? Yang memutar punggung mereka, yang membuat mereka saling bertolak belakang pada akhirnya? Junmyeon memutar lagu keras-keras pada _airpod_ -nya untuk membuang kecemasan itu.)


	4. vanilla twilight

_vanilla twilight_

.

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

 

I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

...

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight

.

Hari ini Junmyeon bertemu lebih banyak orang. Sebagian junior, sebagian _trainee_. Sebagian ada yang dikirim untuk belajar singkat selama beberapa hari di sini, sebagian memenuhi undangan sebuah acara musik.

Melihat semangat dan antusiasme mereka, Junmyeon diingatkan pada dirinya dahulu, dan apa yang mengantarnya hingga ke titik ini. Tentang masa muda yang penuh semangat, ambisi, dan impian. Sudah begitu jauh ia melangkah dari sana.

Seharian bersama mereka membuat Junmyeon sedikit lupa hal yang harus ia selesaikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah melepas mereka untuk kembali ke Korea di bandara, tiba-tiba ia merasa kosong lagi. Merasa Juhyun terlalu jauh darinya untuk ia bagi apa saja yang ia alami mulai dari hari kemarin. Juhyun pasti sudah tidur setelah seharian mengurus relasi dengan orang banyak, membuka kesempatan agar pekerjaan filantropisnya terus berjalan.

Junmyeon sudah hampir memanggil sebuah taksi jika saja telepon mendadak itu tak masuk:

"Hei, masih di LA, ya? Tebak, aku di mana?"

Junmyeon menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, bahkan berputar, mencurigai jangan-jangan si penelepon berada di sekitar sini dan mengisenginya.

Tidak ada. Namun Junmyeon yakin dia berada di sekitar sini.

"Ya, aku di bandara!" jawab Junmyeon lebih keras saat pengumuman operator mengusiknya. "Kau di mana?"

"Baru saja keluar dari kedatangan, kebetulan sekali. Ayo bertemu!"

Junmyeon dengan gerak cepat menyusuri jalan menuju pintu kedatangan dari luar negeri. Langkahnya lebar-lebar, menyela banyak orang dan petugas bandara yang sama sibuknya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri di dekat gerbang, orang itu akhirnya terlihat. Dia melambaikan tangan. "Junmyeon-ah!"

Junmyeon langsung menyambarnya dengan pelukan keras, "Minho-ya!" Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Minho dengan keras, berupaya berkata bahwa _aku lega_ lewat sana. "Tumben sekali."

"Ada urusan di California," dia berdeham sambil berjalan menggandeng Junmyeon, melirik dan berharap lelaki itu puas dengan jawaban singkat tersebut, tetapi Junmyeon meliriknya sembari mengangkat alis dan menyeringai. Akhirnya Minho mengalah, "Soojung mengundangku ke rumah orangtuanya. Dan bertemu kakaknya."

"Wow." Junmyeon menepuk pundak Minho satu kali lalu melepaskan gandengan mereka. "Dia tidak menjemputmu?"

"Dia masih di Paris. Menyusul nanti malam. Jadi, ayo kita nikmati waktu untuk para pria dulu!"

* * *

Mereka mengobrol ringan di restoran dekat hotel tempat Junmyeon menginap. Minho tak mau mengatakan apa saja yang harus dilakukannya secara gamblang, tetapi dia memberi gambaran bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada hal penting. Junmyeon menangkap isyarat itu, dan memberi selamat pada Minho.

"Yah, kadang tidak perlu suatu permulaan yang khusus. Aku dan Soojung ... kami sudah berteman terlalu dekat hampir-hampir tak ada batas yang pasti. Hal itu ternyata selalu ada di antara kami. Satu kali pembicaraan, kami merasa cocok untuk itu. Kami putuskan untuk, hmm, melanjutkannya." Lelaki itu tersenyum bangga. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Juhyun?"

Senyuman Junmyeon memudar. "Aku perlu pendapatmu."

Minho tertawa kecil. "Wah, tidak kusangka aku malah jadi penasihat orang yang lebih senior daripada aku soal ini." Melihat mata sendu Junmyeon, Minho pun menepuk lengannya seraya menyemangati, "Katakan saja."

Junmyeon merasa bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Minho. Ketakutannya, kekhawatirannya, kecemasannya. Tentang ia dan Juhyun yang mungkin saja suatu saat merenggang karena terjebak dalam rutinitas, lalu cinta itu hilang begitu saja dan menyisakan kehampaan yang tak nyaman.

Minho tertawa lagi dan Junmyeon memasang wajah masam. "Aku tahu ini konyol."

"Tidak juga." Minho bersandar sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Semua orang berhak merasakan sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar aneh bagi orang lain dalam suatu hubungan. Itu wajar untukmu. Kau takut?"

"Begitulah."

"Kau jadi berpikir dua kali untuk menikah karena kau takut terjebak dalam kehidupan yang membosankan—kau merasa cukup dengan yang kaumiliki sekarang?"

"Mungkin tidak seperti itu juga ... tapi aku sulit menggambarkannya, Minho-ya."

"Dengar." Minho maju sedikit dan bertumpu pada meja. "Kau membutuhkannya. Kau terbiasa pada kehadirannya karena kau memerlukan keberadaannya dalam hidupmu. 'Terbiasa' yang seperti itu bukan hal yang buruk, tahu. Logikamu agak ... unik?"

Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya. "Mungkin aku cuma kelelahan. Dan _jet lag_."

"Bisa jadi." Minho menyeringai kecil. "Dan kau merindukannya."

Junmyeon tak menjawab. Matanya berkeliling, memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di balik punggung Minho. Kemudian ia bergumam, "Aku takut pada suatu titik kami terjebak dalam rutinitas yang membuat kami tidak nyaman. Membosankan. Hubungan yang datar."

"Kemungkinan seperti itu selalu ada. Pasti. Namanya juga kehidupan."

"Bagaimana caramu dan Soojung menghadapinya?"

Minho terkekeh. "Aku belum pernah mengalami atau memikirkan hal yang begitu, karena setiap hubungan berbeda, hm?" Minho mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya. "Tapi sepertinya kau takut sekali pada masa depan."

"Mungkin begitu?"

"Kau hanya menilai dari sisimu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan Juhyun berikan nanti. Hubungan itu adalah gerak tandem. Kenapa takut? Dia bisa memberikan apa yang tidak kautahu saat hal-hal di depan saja tidak bekerja sesuai keinginanmu. Jangan takut, Junmyeon-ah, mungkin akan ada satu titik saat hubungan itu terlalu datar—tetapi saat kau sadar kau membutuhkannya, dan hal-hal di depan sana bisa saja jadi lebih buruk jika tanpa dia, maka itulah alasan untuk selalu bertahan."

* * *

Junmyeon baru tiba di kamarnya pukul dua pagi. Bersama Minho sering membuatnya lupa waktu. Di samping itu, setelah ini Minho tidak akan punya waktu lagi karena ia pasti akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Soojung dan keluarganya.

Setelah menghitung selisih waktu, ia yakin Juhyun sedang agak luang di sana. Barangkali sudah masuk waktu rehat kopi. Namun ia tak langsung menghubungi perempuan itu, ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan wajahnya—sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya sebelum tidur. Klise dan kekanakan, kadang ia berpikir begitu, tetapi selama itu membuatnya bahagia, maka ia tak keberatan dinilai entah seperti apa.

Ia memikirkan lagi alasan kecemasannya. _Konyol_ , katanya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Lantas ia berpaling ke sisi lain, menuju jendela yang sengaja tak ia tutup tirainya. Memandangi langit yang mulai berubah. Matanya sesekali membuka dan menutup, sesekali melihat Juhyun dan sesekali melihat mereka berdua di sana.

Kenapa ia takut waktu akan mengubah ia dan Juhyun—ketika selama ini, dia dan Juhyun-lah yang menentukan kisah mereka sendiri, tak peduli sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan. 

Matanya terpejam begitu lama, kantuk sudah membawanya.

Tidak mendengar dering ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas—pesan-pesan dari Juhyun.


	5. hospital flowers

_hospital flowers_

.

I tossed and turned, in sterile apathy,  
Until the violets arrived for me,  
The bouquet burst and blossoms filled the room,  
And the police got smaller as they grew taller,  
And taught me to bloom.

.

Juhyun peduli, Juhyun juga mengerti. Hal ini sudah berulang kali terjadi; Junmyeon yang tak menanggapinya secara langsung. Akan tetapi, tak jarang pula ia masih merasa cemas. Seringkali hanyalah kesibukan yang membuatnya lupa dan akhirnya merasa biasa kembali dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Menurut perhitungannya, Junmyeon mungkin masih tidur, atau baru tidur, atau entah apa saja. Apa saja bisa terjadi. Ia tetap menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mengalihkan diri seperti biasanya.

Ia berkenalan dengan beberapa orang jurnalis di pertemuannya beberapa hari ini. Di hari dengan jadwal bebas, ia ikut bersama mereka untuk berkeliling ke panti-panti jompo untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang pandangan soal keluarga dan perempuan dari orang-orang yang sudah lanjut usia.

Juhyun bisa mengerti bahasa Jerman sedikit-sedikit karena pekerjaannya. Ia bisa mengerti beberapa kalimat panjang dari konteksnya dan kata-kata kunci tertentu. Teman-temannya berkeliling dan ia mengikutinya, menyimak pembicaraan-pembicaraan secara pasif—ia belum berani berbicara secara aktif saat perbendaharaan kosakatanya masih terbatas di kalimat-kalimat yang berhubungan dengan keadaan darurat saja.

Seorang wanita tua dengan rambut kelabu ikal tampak bijak dan ramah. Tubuh besarnya tidak terlalu lincah bergerak, tetapi suaranya masih jernih dan pendengarannya sangat baik. Dia tertatih-tatih menuju kursi panjang dengan dituntun oleh seorang perawat. Perawat itu memperkenalkannya sebagai orang paling ceria dan murah hati di tempat ini, sehingga Juhyun pikir hal ini pasti menarik.

Juhyun menangkap kalimat-kalimat yang ditanyakan teman barunya pada wanita itu, kurang-lebih tentang hidupnya bersama suaminya.

Perempuan itu mengawali dengan tawa. “Suamiku adalah lelaki terbaik,” katanya. Juhyun dapat menangkapnya secara sempurna. Ia mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar.

Juhyun menangkap sisanya setengah-setengah. _Membuatku mengerti apa itu kehidupan_ , kurang lebih seperti itu, lalu _kehidupan memang turun dan naik_ , dia menambahkan, _bosan_ , lalu Juhyun merenung sebentar, melewatkan beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia mengerti sepenuhnya. _Tapi aku percaya_ , kemudian ia mendengar itu, _pasti akan lebih bosan jika tanpa dia_.

Juhyun mulai memikirkan tentang alternatif-alternatif kehidupan. Ketidaktahuannya. Harapan-harapan, kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Jika Junmyeon tidak termasuk dalam formula kehidupannya yang seperti sekarang, apakah yang akan ia dapatkan?

Ia tidak tahu. Tidak seorang pun tahu. Tidak ada tebak-tebakan seperti ini yang punya jawaban pasti.

Yang bisa ia lakukan cuma percaya. Percaya bahwa Junmyeon adalah yang terbaik. Dengan bersamanya, ia tidak mengalami hal buruk yang berarti. Bohong jika tak ada tantangan—tetapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap bisa melewatinya dan sampai ke titik ini. Juhyun perlahan-lahan tersenyum.

Di hadapannya, perempuan itu tertawa dan menunjuk ke arah Juhyun sambil mengatakan sesuatu. Teman jurnalisnya menoleh padanya, turut tersenyum pula.

“Apa katanya?”

“Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta, katanya, kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu saat dia bercerita tentang kisah manisnya bersama suaminya.”

Juhyun tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya malu-malu. Tepat saat ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebagai apresiasi, ponselnya bergetar dari tas tangannya.

 _Junmyeon_.

“Hei.”

Juhyun merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh keajaiban sederhana. Ia masih tersenyum saat menggaungkan salam pembuka Junmyeon, “Hei.”

Di seberang sana, Junmyeon tertawa kecil. “Maaf. Aku sudah tidur—”

“Tidak apa-apa. Sudah sarapan?”

“Sedang di jalan mencarinya. Tidak mood dengan menu hari ini dari restoran hotel.”

Juhyun mengamati kuku-kukunya. “Baiklah. Lanjutkan saja jalan-jalannya.”

“Aku ingin bicara denganmu saja. Sedang sibuk, ya?”

“Tidak juga. Bolehlah. Jadi ... apa saja yang terjadi kemarin?”

Sementara menemani Junmyeon menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk makan paginya, Juhyun mengamati bunga-bunga di taman panti. Warna-warni cerah di antara hijau-hijau. mekar merekah, menantang matahari.

Juhyun merasa seperti menjadi bagian dari mereka.


	6. strawberry avalanche - peppermint winter

Always a citrus constellation in the galaxy  
Scratched on the back of both my eyelids  
And I've been dying to see  
If you were a beautiful sound  
In the echoes all around  
Then I'd be your harmony  
And we'd sing along with the crowds  
Beneath the candy-coated clouds  
A strawberry avalanche, please crash over me

 

This is a world of dreams and reverie  
Where I felt the stars explode around me

.

Juhyun sedang mempertimbangkan buket bunga hydrangea; yang biru, kehijauan, atau yang merah jambu? Pasar malam Vienna memberikannya banyak pilihan menarik untuk hal-hal yang bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan, tetapi bunga selalu menarik hatinya. Ia bermaksud membeli dua buket, satu untuk ditinggalkannya di kamar hotel disertai dengan pesan terima kasih pada petugas yang akan membersihkannya setelah ia keluar (suatu kebiasaan yang sudah dilakukannya sejak setahun lalu), dan yang lain, akan ia temukan caranya untuk dibawa pulang ke Seoul.

Setelah memikirkannya cukup lama, akhirnya ia memilih yang hijau dan biru. Biru untuk ditinggalkan di hotel, dan yang kehijauan akan ia bawa. Akan ia perlihatkan pada Junmyeon yang belakangan ini entah mengapa suka memilih warna hijau pada kesempatan-kesempatan tertentu.

Lelaki itu mungkin sudah pulang ke Seoul sekarang. Acara utamanya sudah berakhir, seingat Juhyun, tetapi selalu ada kemungkinan Junmyeon tetap bertahan di sana untuk banyak urusan lainnya.

* * *

Junmyeon hampir ditabrak oleh dua orang anak-anak, mungkin berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang kemudian tetap tidak peduli. Mereka berlarian, tertawa bersama, membuat Junmyeon benar-benar berhenti melangkah. Dia amati mereka sampai jauh, sampai menghilang di area publik tersebut.

Lelaki itu tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Dulu, di usia yang kurang lebih sama, dia pernah bermimpi buruk tentang masa depan. Dia bermimpi _tak bisa menjadi siapa-siapa_. Dia bermimpi menjadi orang yang tidak disukai.

Pun ketika dia menjadi seorang _trainee_ dalam waktu yang sangat, sangat lama. Dilewati beberapa orang. Dia pernah takut dan putus asa.

Akan tetapi, kemudian, dia bisa sampai pada titik ini—jauh sekali dari masa-masa itu.

Dia pernah takut pada masa depan, hanya untuk diberi hadiah yang begitu baik. Pasti akan selalu ada hal yang menyenangkan. Lantas, mengapa dia tidak _mencoba_ untuk berani saja, jika hasilnya tetap sama?

Junmyeon berjalan yakin meninggalkan taman tersebut.

* * *

Meski satu karton bunga sudah berada di tangannya, Juhyun kembali tertarik dengan buket yang lain. Penjualnya menawarkan ‘mawar Prancis’ itu dalam dua warna, putih gading dan merah jambu. Juhyun ingin sekali meletakkannya di apartemen Junmyeon saat ia pulang ke Seoul nanti, meskipun lelaki itu belum datang. Penjualnya mengklaim bunga itu bisa tahan seminggu, jadi Juhyun pikir cukup.

Sekarang, tinggal urusan warna. Junmyeon tak pernah mempermasalahkan merah muda, tetapi Juhyun pikir yang putih juga bagus, cocok dengan warna dinding ruang utama apartemen tersebut.

Saat ia sedang menimbang-nimbang, ponselnya berbunyi. Beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia tiba di tempat ini, ia mengirimi Junmyeon gambar secara iseng, barangkali lelaki itu juga ingin dirinya membelikan sesuatu.

“Oh, hai.” Juhyun mengambil mawar yang putih itu, menghidu aromanya. “Kapan pulang?”

“Belum. Aku ingin ke Seoul bersamamu saja,” jawab Junmyeon dari seberang sana. “Omong-omong, yang merah muda lebih bagus, lho.”

Mata Juhyun membelalak. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, bahkan berputar. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai pembicaraan ini. “Kau di mana?”

“Ambil yang merah muda dulu, baru aku memperlihatkan diriku.”

Juhyun tak ragu-ragu meletakkan lagi bunga putihnya, kemudian membayar mawar merah jambu itu, segera mundur dari sang penjual. “Di mana, Junmyeon-ah? Jangan mengisengiku.”

Juhyun berjalan-jalan pelan di sekitar sana, masih menoleh-noleh seperti anak yang tersesat. Ia hampir melompat kaget—bahkan setengah berteriak—ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Junmyeon tertawa seolah-olah baru memenangkan sesuatu. Dia kemudian membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Juhyun masih terperangah canggung, ini tidak biasa baginya. Dirinya dan Junmyeon sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan interaksi normal dan cenderung seperti sahabat, ketimbang memperlihatkan kemesraan di tempat terbuka secara mengejutkan.

Namun Juhyun tak bisa menolak. Ia balas memeluk Junmyeon, lalu lelaki itu mengecup kepalanya. Sudah lama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini—mungkin terakhir kali adalah di bulan-bulan pertama hubungan mereka.

“Tidak bilang-bilang.”

“Namanya juga kejutan.”

“Kau tidak bilang akan ada kejutan.”

“Kejutan akan lebih bagus jika memang _mengejutkan_ , bukannya begitu?”

Juhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa pelan sambil memukulkan buket bunga itu dengan pelan ke tubuh Junmyeon. “Tidak sabar ingin pulang denganku, ya?”

“Ya, memang begitu.” Tiba-tiba Junmyeon berlutut, membukakan sebuah kotak beledu di hadapan Juhyun. “Aku juga ingin mengatakan soal ini. Karena kurasa ... sudah tiba waktunya. Tolong menikahlah denganku, Bae Juhyun.”

Juhyun yakin pasti wajahnya membuat ekspresi bodoh, dan baginya seluruh mata di seantero pasar malam ini sedang tertuju padanya. Ia merasa seperti sedang konser lagi. Beberapa bahkan bersorak-sorai dan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Betapa cepat reaksi massa!

“Aku sempat takut akan banyak hal, tetapi menjalani sesuatu yang baru bersamamu.”

Juhyun menutup mulutnya, mendadak ia hendak menangis. Ia dengan impulsifnya menarik Junmyeon untuk berdiri, kemudian menerima cincin itu dengan menukarkannya dengan bunga yang baru saja dibelinya.

Junmyeon tertawa kecil sambil memeluknya, dan ia tidak sadar ia menangis sampai Junmyeon menyeka pipinya.

“Jangan menangis. Kau pantas menerima ini.”

Juhyun mendongak. “Percaya diri juga kau.”

“Ah, yeah—karena kau membuatku begitu.”

Juhyun tertawa, memeluk Junmyeon lagi, dan ia harap ia bisa melakukannya terus sampai pulang.

.

Hop in the sleigh,  
And we'll glide away into the night,  
And we'll sip on moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: lagu-lagunya owl city tuh ... gimana ya ngomongnya? artistik sekaligus sureal tapi di saat yang bersamaan, keindahannya terlalu unik buat digambarkan dengan kata-katanya. baik judul-judulnya, liriknya. jadi, kurasa aku harus bikin apresiasi. so here it is, with my first-ever exovelvet otp!


End file.
